MY UMBRELLA
by yoonjaepark
Summary: Kau seperti payung yang melindungi kepalaku... Kau yang selalu berada di sampingku, menjadi kebiasaan untukku... Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpamu, sendirian di tengah hujan... Inspired from EpikHigh's song Umbrella. Yaoi-BL. Yunjae. 1-shoot


**MY UMBRELLA**

**1-Shoot. BL/Yaoi. Yunjae. No Repost. No Copying. **

* * *

_Tiba-tiba ke inget Yunjae pas lagi dengerin lagu Epik High ft Younha - Umbrella~ hehehe mian baru bisa update lagi wkwkwkwk... untuk kelanjutan FF Villager aku masih mikir-mikir dulu idenya :D selamat membaca! _

* * *

Hujan tak henti-hentinya mengguyur kota Seoul hari ini. Banyak orang yang tetap berpergian di cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini, banyak juga orang yang memilih menetap di dalam rumah sambil meminum teh hangat.

Sama seperti Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu terus menatap keluar jendela kafe yang basah oleh air hujan. Sepertinya kopi hangat di depannya merasa cemburu dengan jendela itu karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak meminumnya, melainkan terus menatap keluar jendela. Ia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak jelas seperti apa. Seseorang yang tidak jelas apakah dia akan muncul atau tidak.

_**Krinciingg~**_

Orang-orang mulai memasuki kafe tersebut sekedar untuk memesan kopi hangat dan berteduh dari hujan yang tidak hentinya membasahi Seoul. Namun perhatian Jaejoong sama sekali tidak teralihkan. Ia tetap menatap keluar jendela. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mungkin hanya tuhan dan dia yang tahu.

Pemilik kafe memasang sebuah lagu yang cocok untuk musim hujan seperti saat ini. Bukan lagu-lagu summer atau lagu-lagu electric, melainkan sebuah lagu akustik atau lagu-lagu sendu yang mengalun merdu.

**_Eoneusae bitmuri nae balmoge goigo..._**

_(My ankles start to sink in the rain)_

Perhatian Jaejoong mulai teralihkan ketika pemilik kafe memutarkan lagu Epik High feat Younha yang berjudul Umbrella. Lagu yang akhir-akhir ini populer karena sering di putar di radio.

**_Chamatdeon nunmuri nae nungae goigo..._**

_(My eyes start to sink in tears I once held back)_

**_I cry.. _**

Jaejoong tertegun sejenak. Lagu ini bukan hanya cocok di dengarkan saat hujan, tapi juga cocok dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Mungkin lagu ini bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong sekarang.

* * *

**Jaejoong pov**

Kemana saja dia?! Dia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit dan dia belum datang juga! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku, Yunho. Dia berjanji akan menjemputku siang ini jam satu. Sekarang sudah jam satu lewat sebelas menit dan dia belum datang juga.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku datang ke tempat dia bekerja, tapi hujan deras sedang mengguyur Seoul dan aku lupa bawa payung. Alhasil aku harus rela menunggunya di tengah hujan seperti ini.

Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku paling benci menunggu?

Sesekali ku lirik jam tanganku dan jalanan secara bergantian. Setelah lewat empat puluh menit, akhirnya dia datang juga.

"Maaf Jae, aku terlambat..." Yunho datang dengan memakai payung dan menenteng jaketnya. Terlihat dia seperti habis berlari dan dia masih memakai baju kerjanya!

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku paling benci menunggu?" Tanyaku sinis.

"Maafkan aku Jae... Hujan tiba-tiba datang ketika aku sedang mengantar makanan..."

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka kau memakai baju kerjamu itu?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya dia baru sadar kalau baju kerjanya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Aku benci pekerjaan Yunho. Aku merasa malu jika orang-orang tahu kalau pekerjaan Yunho adalah pengantar makanan di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Kenapa? Hanya tidak suka saja.

Yunho terlihat memakai jaketnya dengan kesusahan. Aku sama sekali tidak membantunya. Biar saja, aku sedang kesal dengannya.

"Ayo kita pergi Jae"

Yunho menarik tanganku untuk pergi sambil berteduh di bawah payung kecilnya.

"Yunho... Lain kali kau harus membawa payung yang lebih besar!"

Ugh! Payung ini kecil sekali! Aku benci sesuatu yang membuatku merasa sempit!

"Ne, Jae..."

* * *

**_Umbrella that was small for two of us..._**

**_That seemed like an island in a cold world..._**

**_It's now too big and awkward..._**

**_But there's only rain and wind around,_**

**_no, no-one to hold the umbrella up for me, and I cry_**

**Jaejoong pov**

Aku membuka payung kecilku dan berteduh di bawahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak melangkahkan kakiku kemanapun. Tetap diam di tempat berteduh di bawah payung kecil yang di basahi oleh hujan.

Biasanya ada seseorang yang merangkul bahuku agar aku tidak kebasahan, sedangkan ia membiarkan dirinya basah oleh air hujan.

Aku terus menunggu orang itu. Tapi, akankah dia datang dan merangkulku seperti dulu? Akankah dia rela berbagi payungnya denganku?

* * *

**_You're an umbrella over my head..._**

**_Night with cold rain dripping on my shoulders..._**

**_You being beside me became a habit of mine..._**

**_I can't go on without you, alone in the rain..._**

**Jaejoong pov**

Tes... Tes... Tes...

Air hujan terus membasahiku. Aku menutup payungku ketika aku mengingatnya. Alhasil aku berjalan tanpa menggunakan payung dan membiarkan diriku di siram oleh air hujan. Menunjukkan betapa aku tidak bisa berjalan di bawah payung sendirian tanpanya. Menunjukkan betapa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

.

.

.

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk, menyalakan pemanas, dan membuat secangkir teh panas. Sepertinya aku akan kena demam jika aku tidak mandi tadi. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat berjalan di tengah hujan tanpa menggunakan payung. Pabo Jae!

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi dekat jendela di rumahku. Sekali lagi aku menatap keluar jendela dan berharap seseorang datang. Seperti orang bodoh, aku menunggunya. Seperti orang bodoh, dia membuatku melakukan sesuatu yang paling ku benci. Menunggu.

**_As you are no longer beside me…_**

Lagu itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Aku hapal betul tiap penggalan lirik yang memiliki makna mendalam bagiku.

**_You used to wait outside my window with an umbrella..._**

Aku membulatkan mataku ketika sosok yang ku kenal berdiri agak jauh dari rumahku sambil memakai payung yang besar.

Aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya disana! Dia menungguku... Dengan payung baru berukuran besar.

**_I cry..._**

Aku meneteskan air mataku ketika melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku. Meskipun tidak jelas, tapi aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Tuhan... terimakasih. Dengan hujan, kau memisahkan aku dengannya. Dengan hujan, kau menyatukan aku dengannya. Kau menyatukanku dengannya ketika aku telah kembali menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Terimakasih...

* * *

**Yunho pov**

Baru-baru ini aku berpisah dengan kekasihku. Aku tak tahan dengan sikapnya yang manja dan selalu menyuruhku begini dan begitu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Sepertinya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikannya. Menggantikan sesosok Jaejoong.

Hari ini hujan tak henti-hentinya mengguyur Seoul. Kalau sedang hujan, aku langsung teringat dengan Jaejoong. Aku berpisah dengannya saat hujan di bawah payung kecil yang selalu aku pakai setiap hujan. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan alasan kenapa kami berpisah. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tanpa arah di saat hujan seperti ini. Entahlah, rasanya malas sekali untuk pulang. Aku juga tidak punya uang cukup untuk berteduh di kafe.

Belakangan ini aku senang sekali mendengarkan radio. Dan saat ini radio yang sering ku dengar sedang memutarkan lagu yang menurutku cocok sekali untuk cuaca sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah rumah yang sangat aku kenal.

Rumahnya…

Kakiku kaku. Aku tidak bisa melangkah lagi ketika aku melhatnya sedang duduk di dekat jendela rumahnya. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku melihatnya memandang ke arahku.

Dia menangis…

Apakah dia menangis karenaku? Apakah dia menangis karena kesal? Atau sedih?

Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, membiarkan diriku untuk ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Tapi apa daya. Aku hanya bisa berdiri disini, dibawah payung besar yang baru ku beli, membiarkan payungku basah oleh air hujan.

Seperti sebuah kebetulan, lagu yang sedang ku dengar sudah mulai habis. Liriknya sangat pas dengan apa yang ingin aku katakan padanya.

Kepada Jaejoong…

**_You're an umbrella over my head…_**

**_Night with cold rain dripping on my shoulders…_**

**_Without you beside me, the world's only a half…_**

**_You can't go on without me…_**

**_Forever in the rain_**

**FIN**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin 1-shoot, mian kalau jelek hehehe :D

_Mind to review?_


End file.
